


Kenma's morning accident.

by Haikyuu_pisskink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_pisskink/pseuds/Haikyuu_pisskink
Summary: Kenma and akaashi are sleeping. When kenma wakes up, he has to pee. Will he be able to hold it in?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Kenma's morning accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I'm still taking requests with this kind of stuff, feel free to comment a request if you want.

Kenma and akaashi loved to nap. 

It was currently in the middle of the day, around two pm, and the both of them where out like a rock. 

Kenma, curled around akaashi, with a thick diaper taped around his crotch. All four of them liked this kind of play, expecially kenma, who introduced the rest to his favorite kink. 

Now, years after they started dating, kenma was diapered quite a bit. He usually didn't wear them if he needed to leave quickly or if someone else was going to be over, but usually he spent a few hours during a free day with padding between his legs. 

After it had started raining, kenma was awoken by a sharp clash of thunder. His eyes opened quickly as he scanned the room. 

The second thing kenma did was notice how full his bladder was. 

It ached and burned at the tip, nearly searing hot. He knew that he had only a few moments untill he released, soaking his diaper in the process. 

He tried, desperately, to wake his sleeping partner, who was still sound asleep.

"Kaaassshiiii. You gotta get up. I have to pee" 

He only got a muffled grunt in response, akaashi tightening his hold around Kenma's waist. This only added pressure to his bladder, and now he was seconds away from pissing himself. 

"Akaashi. Please. I have...to pee." Kenma's breath picked up, his face flustered with desperation and his breathing coming out in small, hot gasps. He tried to buy himself more time by reaching down and holding down on his groin. 

Finally, after about fifteen seconds, akaashi finally opened his eyes, but it was too late. 

Trembling, teary eyes, Kenma's bladder finally gave up. He felt it, small at first but unstoppable. 

"Kenma? Are you ok?" Akaashi asked, obviously distressed at seeing his partner nearly crying and shaking.

"I...I'm sorry...I couldn't...hold it..." Kenma cried. Every time he peed his diaper on accident, he was always super embarrassed, but in a sort of good way that turned him on. 

"Are you...having an accident?" Akaashi asked. Kenma nodded, and akaashi reached his hand down to put it on the crotch of Kenma's diaper. He could feel it start to slowly warm up with Kenma's urine. 

"Oh babe...it ok." Akaashi pressed a small kiss to Kenma's forehead. "Let it all out. It's ok. Go ahead and do it." 

Kenma let out a loud whine as his stream turned into a torrent. Akaashi could feel kenma release in his diaper with his hand, and it nearly made Akaashi want to pee too. 

"Good boy. Look at you pissing yourself like a good boy." Akaashi said the exact things that he know would turn kenma on. 

"B-but I'm...I'm having an accident....I thought only bad boys had accidents." Kenma said in reply. He thrived in this kind of play, and it showed. 

"Well, I like it when you pee you diaper, so you're a pretty good boy to me." Akaashi smirked, and Kenma blushed. 

As soon as akaashi heard kenma sigh in relief, signalling that he was done, akaashi immedently started rubbing the front of Kenma's diaper. The friction made kenma hard as a rock in a matter of seconds. 

"Good boys get rewards you know...do you want to cum? Do you want to cum in your diaper?" Akaashi practically whispered in Kenma's ear. The sound sent a shiver up Kenma's spine. 

"Good boy. Tell me when your ready" 

It only took another thirty seconds. 

"K-keiji...I...fuck...I'm going to cum!" Kenma nearly shouted. 

"Then do it. Cum in your diaper like a good boy."

And so kenma did. It washed over him like one giant wave, his whole body shook as streams of his seed pored into the soaked padding in front of him. Akaashi smirked and chuckled as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. 

"Good boy kenma. Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!


End file.
